


All I Want For Christmas Is Two

by KyloTrashForever



Series: Gross Breylo [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Ben Is Sweet But Not That Sweet, Christmas Smut, Doggy Style, Double Buffet, Double Penetration, F/M, Filthy, Gratuitous Smut, Hair-pulling, I'm Going to Hell, Intercrural Sex, KYLO’S A FUCKING FILTHY TEASE, Kylo Is Dirty, Kylo Tempts Rey, No Honor Amongst Siblings, Not Your Mom’s Christmas Story, Okay Like One Dash Of Plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rey Is Tempted, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Scottie Doesn’t Know, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Siblings, Smut, Smut in every chapter, Spit As Lube, There Will Be Slight Twincest You’ve Been Warned, Twincest, Voyeurism, breylo - Freeform, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-18 00:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16984689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyloTrashForever/pseuds/KyloTrashForever
Summary: Chestnuts roasting on an open fire, your boyfriend’s twin trying to tempt you to let him fuck you senseless under his brother’s nose... wait— what?Not your mother’s Christmas story.





	1. Christmas In Hell

 

~•*•~

“Pass the potatoes.”

Han reached out expectantly across the table, gesturing towards the bright green melamine bowl Leia had perched at the center of the table. Ben nudged it towards his father, still shoveling large pieces of brisket into his mouth as if it were going to run out.

Christmas at the Solo’s had become a staple for Rey, having spent every holiday season at their family home since she and Ben had started dating over two years ago. Leia liked to make it a thing of it, urging them to come out several days before for a weekend of quality bonding. Ben wasn’t the biggest fan of being shoved into his childhood bedroom and forced to spend every day with his parents all weekend, but Rey looked forward to it every year. Having never had a family of her own as a product of the foster system, being apart of their little unit was everything she’d ever wanted.

“Ben,” his mother chastised from her side of the table. “It’s not going anywhere.”

He smirked, swallowing the massive bite. “I’ve learned to get your fill in before Kylo shows up.”

Rey stilled, her fork suspended in mid air where she’d been lifting it to her mouth. She glanced at Ben, willing her expression into a passive one. “Kylo’s coming?”

Ben shrugged. “Surprised me, too. He never comes to family functions.”

“He should have been here by now actually,” Leia worried, glancing at the clock on the wall.

Rey chewed on the inside of her lip, looking down at her plate as she considered. She felt her stomach roiling, her nerves creeping into her chest as her heart started to pound. She suddenly pushed away from the table, moving to stand.

“What’s wrong?” Ben asked in concern.

“Nothing, just going to go check on the pie.”

“There’s pie?” Han perked up.

She gave him a steady grin, willing away her nerves. “Pumpkin.”

“Hot damn Ben, I knew I liked her better than you.” Han approved.

Ben rolled his eyes, sliding his hand over her hip. “Need help?”

She shook her head. “I’ve got it.”

She crossed the dining room to enter the galley style kitchen in the next room. She let the swinging door settle behind her, taking a deep breath. Why was _he_ coming? He never came to these things. Kylo was a commercial pilot, and was usually in another country fucking some stewardess and getting drunk on a beach in his downtime. She had no idea what prompted his sudden interest in the family.

She moved to pull open the oven across the room, checking the pie there and noticing it needed at least five more minutes. She turned to the cabinet with the intent of finding a serving knife, pulling open the doors and standing on her tiptoes to rummage inside them.

She felt hands sliding around her waist then, fingers curving at the soft material of her skirt before dragging upwards to brush against her stomach. She smiled, falling back to the pads of feet.

“I told you I didn’t need help.”

“Mm, I can think of a dozen ways I’d like to _help_ you, Rey.”

She frowned, something about his voice throwing her off. She was only raised to alarm when she felt his lips at the bare patch of skin just above the neckline of her sweater, scruff tickling her and causing her to stiffen.

_Ben doesn’t have scruff._

She turned abruptly, Kylo smirking down at her even as his arms moved to cage her in. Her eyes went frantically for the galley door, fearful that someone would walk in any second.

“Get _away,”_ she hissed.

“Still playing hard to get?”

She tried to escape the blockade that was Kylo’s thick arms, attempting to duck under one but he pressed his pelvis into hers to pin her against the counter.

“ _Kylo,”_ she gasped, struggling to hold on to her anger.

“God, I've missed you. I don’t know why you’re still slumming it with Ben.”

“Because he’s not a fucking _asshole_ like you.”

“Mm, I think you like it.”

“No,” she grit out. “I _don’t_.”

He gave a low chuckle, finally pushing away from her and allowing her escape. She quickly scrambled away, and he backed against the counter opposite to grin at her.

“How did you sneak in?” she demanded.

He cocked an eyebrow. “Sneak in? This is _my_ house. I used the backdoor. Wasn’t ready to face the family just yet.”

“Then why come at all?”

He smirked again. “I bet you can figure it out.”

She scowled. ”Just like I've told you _every_ single time you’ve asked— it's not going to happen.”

“And I told _you,_ we’ll see.”

The timer began to beep incessantly at her then, and she quickly moved to retrieve her pie from the oven. She set it on the counter to cool, huffing out a sigh.

“Don’t do anything stupid this weekend, Kylo.”

He grinned wickedly at her. “The only thing I want to do this weekend is you.”

She bit her lip, staring back at him with wide eyes and finally shaking her head. She took the pie with her oven mitts, stomping away from. She returned to the dining room, Kylo following after her still wearing that fucking smirk.

She forced a smile on her face, intent on not letting anyone know what had just happened. “Look who I found.”

Leia beamed up at her oldest twin, standing from the table to pull him into a hug. Han grunted around his food as he nodded up at Kylo, his attention quickly falling on the pie Rey held.

She grinned at Han’s eager expression, setting it out on the table to begin serving it.

“Hey, little brother,” Kylo grinned.

Ben rolled his eyes. “Four minutes.”

“Oh is that how long you last in bed?”

Ben scowled. “Always great to see you, Kylo.”

He laughed as he took a seat on opposite side of the table, flashing Rey an innocent smile. “I’d love a piece of your pie, Rey.”

She clenched her jaw to suppress the urge to glare at him, instead stabbing the serving knife into the pie with a little more force than was necessary. She served them each a piece, saving Kylo for last and trying her best not to look at him. He took a healthy bite, moaning around his fork and giving her a wink. “Just as good as I imagined.”

She swallowed, wondering how the fuck she was going to get through this weekend.

~•*•~

“ _Harder,”_ she hissed.

Ben gripped her hips, pummeling into her from behind as she lay over his childhood bed, ass in the air.

His cock drove into her dripping cunt, his skin slapping against hers as he stretched her tight channel just to the point of pain. She’d been pushing Ben lately, needing a little more rough handling than he was keen on giving. He treated her so gently most of the time and while sometimes she loved it, often she needed a firmer hand to be left fully satisfied.

“ _Fuck,_ Rey.”

“Just like that,” she grated. “Don’t stop.”

His hand hovered over the rounded curve of her ass, and she desperately wished he’d strike her there. She’d been wanting it for the longest time, but found herself too afraid to ask. She didn’t know how Ben would react.

“Pull my hair,” she asked instead.

He gripped a fistful of her chestnut waves, wrapping them around and tugging slightly to bend her neck backwards. She felt a shiver pass through her, his cock relentlessly slamming into her slick heat and his balls falling against her seam of her pussy and causing her to cry out.

She felt herself nearing the edge, her inner walls clenching at his thrusting length and pulling him deeper as he grunted loudly.

“Oh fuck, right there, right _there—”_

She let out a moan, burying her face in the pillow to muffle the sound as Ben sped up his strokes to chase after her. She felt him swelling, his hips stuttering as he bit back a groan. Then he was filling her, cum flooding her womb to the point of seeping outwards and she felt it trickling down her thigh.

Ben swirled his hips around to revel in the warmth of her soft cunt, humming into her skin before pulling out with a _squelch_ that made her shudder. He pressed a kiss to her shoulder, nipping at it gently and she smiled against the pillow.

“I told you we could fuck in this bed.”

She rolled her eyes. “You can barely _fit_ in this bed.”

“Still made it work.”

“Mm, thankfully.”

He laughed softly, rolling away from her to fall to his back on the tiny full sized bed. He let out a sigh, his eyes fluttering closed and arm winding under the pillow. She knew he was still tired from the long drive down that day, and she leaned over to press a kiss to his mouth.

“Get some sleep. I’m going to grab a drink before bed.”

“Mm, love you,” he muttered sleepily.

“I love you too.”

She shuffled off the bed, reaching for her yoga pants and oversized t-shirt and slipping both on. She pulled a sheet over Ben, grinning at his rumpled form as his chest began to rise and fall steadily.

She shut his bedroom door quietly behind her, thankful for the late hour. She padded down the stairs, slipping through the dark living room and into the kitchen to move towards the fridge. She had to fumble a little in the dark, the thin streams of moonlight from outside not enough to fully light her path.

When she finally felt the fridge handle under her palm, she wrenched it open, the light from within illuminating the space around her. She reached for the jug of apple juice inside the door, unscrewing the lid and taking a swig straight from the bottle.

“That’s not very polite.”

She nearly dropped the jug, turning to find Kylo leaned over the counter, a bright red apple in his grip. He eyed her as he took a bite, the _crunch_ sounding in the quiet space like an alarm.

“What are you doing down here?”

He raised an eyebrow. “My house, remember?”

She frowned, letting the fridge door remain open so she could keep an eye on him.

He grinned then, one side of his mouth turning up wickedly. “Plus, couldn’t sleep with all that moaning.”

Her mouth fell open, embarrassment flooding through her. “You didn’t.”

“You think I would miss out on you asking my brother to fuck you harder? Let me tell you Rey, if it were _me_ … you wouldn’t have to ask.”

She felt her pulse quicken, swallowing around the lump in her throat and feeling a heat bloom between her legs. She felt ashamed, turned on by Kylo with Ben’s cum still lingering between her thighs.

“Why do you do this?” she wondered quietly. “Why do you have to torture me everytime you’re around?”

He licked his lips before taking another bite of the apple, chewing it slowly before swallowing. “Because I think you know as much as I do that I could give you what you need.”

“I don’t need anything from you.”

He stood then, moving around the island slowly to crowd her space. She backed into the shelves of the open fridge, the cold air brushing against her skin and causing her to shiver. Kylo bent, his face inches from hers.

“I think we both know you want more than what Ben can give. I think Ben makes _love_ to you and what you want is a good hard _fuck._ I think you want me to bend you over this island and split that little cunt in _two.”_

She sucked in a breath, having to press her thighs together to staunch the growing wetness there and shaking her head in denial. “No, I don’t.”

“Mm,” he purred. “We’ll see.”

He winked at her as he took another loud bite from his apple, finishing it off before tossing it in the open trash can beside the fridge. With one last smirk he turned to leave, sauntering off into the dark and leaving her too hot despite the cool air that emanated from the open fridge.

It had been twenty-eight months, twenty-one days and roughly twelve hours since Ben and Rey had become an official couple. It had been twenty-six months, four days, and roughly six hours since Ben had brought her home to meet his family. It had been twenty-three months, thirteen days, and roughly four hours since she had met _Kylo_. In every moment that followed that she’d exposed to him… he’d never stopped tormenting her. Not once. Every moment she was forced to be around him was spent evading his advances underneath Ben’s nose. It was sickening, and she knew she should tell Ben. Only… why didn’t she? Why did she put up with his game of cat and mouse he’d started?

_You know why._

She blew out a breath, brushing away those accusing thoughts. She did know why. Even if she loved Ben, even if she wanted to spend her life with him… she might actually want to fuck his brother.

…and it would be Christmas in Hell before she ever let Kylo find out.


	2. A Spider’s Web

“Oh that looks lovely, Rey.”

Leia leaned over the counter to inspect Rey’s work, smiling down at her iced sugar cookie she’d just finished.

“It’s a little crooked,” Rey grumbled.

“Nonsense, it looks perfect.”

Rey grinned as she grabbed another cookie to begin icing it, working the green bag to try and make something that resembled a tree. Leia swatted at Ben’s hand as he reached for a finished cookie, scolding him.

“Not yet. Those are for later.”

“But it’s just us now. No one else is coming to dinner,” he grumbled.

Rey tried to ignore Kylo who had perched himself on a barstool not far from her, leaning on his elbows and watching her as if he were the hunter and she were the prey.

How fitting.

She forced herself not to look at him, knowing he would be staring at her. She wished he would go away. He was making everything so much more difficult. She’d replayed that moment in the kitchen from the night before over and over in her mind, lying awake well into the night feeling flushed and bothered.

She was a terrible person. That’s all there was to it.

What _was_ it about Kylo? Was it just the forbidden that enticed her? Like a fruit from the garden of Eden, tempting her to sin. Only— was he the fruit or the serpent in that scenario? She thought perhaps both.

She was startled when a sudden _plop_ sounded behind her, Ben standing dumbstruck at the counter opposite and coated in powdered white. A broken bag of flour lay scattered in front of him, and his face and torso were splattered with the mess.

“ _Ben,”_ his mother chided.

Ben puffed out his lips in response, blowing out a cloud of white dust and coughing. “Okay, but that wasn’t my fault.”

Kylo barked out a laugh. “Always were a fumbler, little brother.”

Ben scowled. “Shut the fuck up, Kylo.”

“ _Language,”_ Leia shrieked. “Go on up and shower before you make a mess everywhere.”

Rey was attempting to suppress a giggle, and Ben grinned as he walked by, shaking his hair at her to coat some of his snowy excess onto her shoulder.

“ _Ben_!” she laughed.

He only smacked a powdered kiss on her cheek, striding off through the kitchen towards his bedroom upstairs. Leia tutted as she began to clean up the mess, turning away from Rey and Kylo and grumbling over the lost ingredient.

Rey tried to ignore the thick tension that settled with Ben’s absence, Kylo’s chin propped on his fist as he watched her work. Leia mentioned something about going after a broom then, leaving through the galley door and it swung heavily behind her before settling to leave her alone with Kylo.

She felt nerves settle over her immediately, unsure of what to do in that moment. She kept her lips pressed into a straight line, willing herself not to look at him even as her fingers began to shake. In her haste she squeezed the icing bag too hard, and a thick dollop squirted from the top to coat her hand that she’d kept under it to hold the cookie.

“Shit.”

She reached for a towel, but Kylo snatched her hand mid reach, pulling it to his mouth before plopping her fingers in his mouth to suck them clean. She sucked in a breath, his tongue on her skin so hot it almost burned. His eyes held hers as he let his tongue roll over her fingers to clean them, darkening as her breath quickened.

When it came down to only her pointer finger left to be cleaned, he wrapped his lips around it, sucking at it roughly before finally releasing it with a _pop._

Her chest heaved with arousal she couldn’t deny, her heart hammering in her chest and her underwear all but soaked. God, who _was_ she? She was becoming nothing more than a shameless slut. How could she feel this way because of Ben’s _brother?_ He licked his lips even as he still gripped her hand, his eyes dark on hers and full of dark promise.

He dropped her hand suddenly as the galley door swung open, Leia returning through it and Kylo settling back onto his stool as if nothing had happened. As if he hadn’t almost made her come with just his mouth on her fingers. Leia groused quietly as she began to clean Ben’s mess, and Kylo stood from the bar. He gave Rey one last heated look, turning away and leaving through the kitchen door.

Rey leaned over the counter, trying to calm her racing heart and breathing hard. Leia noticed her distress, turning to put a hand on her shoulder. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine… just feeling a little sick all of the sudden.”

“Oh, honey. Why don’t you go lay down? I can finish up here.”

Rey nodded. “Yeah, maybe that’s a good idea.”

She pushed away from the counter, taking a deep breath as she left Leia to it. She didn’t know how she would survive much more of this. She should tell Ben. She _knew_ she should tell Ben. Ben would put a stop to it and then she wouldn’t have to deal with it anymore.

 _But maybe you didn’t want it to stop_.

The thought was dark and unbidden, sticking to her consciousness like a spider’s web. Which is exactly how she felt. Like a fly trapped in his web.

She trudged up the stairs, every step heavy as she reached the landing above. She moved down the hallway, intent on retreating to Ben’s room at the end. She made to hurry past Kylo’s room that was further up the hall, the door slightly ajar and she didn’t want him to come out and torture her further.

She stopped in her tracks when a low moan wafted out of the open door, turning her head slowly towards the sound as her eyes widened.

_Keep walking. For the love of God keep walking._

The smallest part of her, the smallest part that had yet to be tainted by Kylo’s constant pursuit, screamed at her to walk away. She knew only from that one sound what was going on in that bedroom. She had _no_ business wanting to see.

Only she did.

Even if she shouldn’t.

She swallowed heavily, taking a slow step towards the open door and pausing just at the cracked space where it hung ajar. She peeked around it, her eyes going wide as she took in the sight of Kylo leaned his headboard, jeans slung around his ankles and cock jutting in the air. His fist was wrapped tightly around it, working himself roughly as his other handle tugged at his balls.

His mouth hung open as short gasps escaped him, his eyes tightened in concentration. She couldn’t tear her eyes away, his cock almost identical to Ben’s but his rough handling of it unlike anything she’d ever seen Ben do to himself. He blew out a breath, twisting his hand around the head of his cock and hissing.

“ _Rey.”_

She squirmed, hearing her name from his mouth while he fucked his own hand doing wicked things to her. God, had he known she would walk by? Is that why he’d left the door open? She blew out a shaky breath through her nostrils, her mouth suddenly dry and her eyes glued to his cock that had darkened with need.

She didn’t catch herself instinctively leaning forward, her forehead colliding with the door and knocking it forward just an inch. It let out a tiny squeak, and Kylo’s eyes flew open to catch her partially hidden figure just outside his door.

She should have ran away then, should have stumbled out of his doorway and pretended she never saw him. Only she didn’t. She remained where she was, meeting his gaze as he continued to stroke himself roughly. He bit his lip as he watched her, his chest heaving with the effort as he worked himself to completion.

When he climaxed, thick jets of cum shot from the tip, painting his stomach and chest and all the while his eyes remained locked on hers. Her mouth was hanging open, suddenly wondering what his cum tasted like and shocking herself at the unbidden thought.

Then she was gone, backing away as she should have done from the very start and practically sprinting down the hall to Ben’s bedroom. She shut the door behind her, leaning against it and breathing hard as she tried to calm herself. She couldn’t get his face out of her head. Kylo had always tormented her, always teased and tempted, but this was different. He was a man on a mission.

She heard the rushing of the shower, knowing Ben was in his bathroom and she quickly crossed the space of his bedroom to enter. She peeled off her clothes, her skin flushed with need and when she was naked she stepped inside to join him, taking him by surprise.

He wiped water from his eyes, giving her a startled expression. “Hey, what are y—”

She didn’t allow him to finish, threading her fingers into his wet hair, pulling him to her mouth for a bruising kiss as her hand sought his dripping cock. She worked him in her hand, needing him hard and just as wanting as she felt in that moment.

His shock faded to enthusiasm, moaning into her mouth as his hands gripped at her waist to pull her closer. He pumped into her waiting hand, the head of his hardening cock bumping against her navel and she felt dewy beads of precum sliding over her already wet skin. Not needing any sort of foreplay, she turned, leaning against the shower wall and bending to expose her ass to him.

He took her meaning without question, fisting his cock to dip between her folds and coat himself in her slick cunt. The head of him nudging at her entrance, she moaned as he filled her, his cock stretching her and filling her with a satisfaction that put her at ease.

This was right. This was what she wanted.

Wasn’t it?

“Fuck you’re so fucking tight,” Ben grunted.

He stroked into her, pulling her onto his cock and gripping a handful of her ass to squeeze. She let her head fall forward, closing her eyes tight and reveling in the thickness of him as he filled her again and again.

She felt his hand snaking around her hips to find her clit, pressing his thick fingers into it and stroking it roughly to aid her own assent. She felt the walls of her cunt fisting at him, clenching around his thrusting cock even as every drag of his thick length stretched her.

What a delicious stretch it was.

_“I think you want me to bend you over this island and split that little cunt in two.”_

“Oh, _God_ ,” she moaned. “ _Please_.”

Ben was gasping, his breath coming out in forced huffs and his thighs shaking as he fucked up into her slick body with abandon. His finger still worked furiously at her throbbing clit, and she began to shake as her orgasm started to take over. She lay her hands flat against the shower wall, her mouth open in a silent scream as her pussy quivered around Ben. He gave a low moan as she finished, her cunt becoming impossibly hotter as he filled her.

He was still gasping for breath as he leaned over her, his hands sliding over her skin and his lips at her throat.

“What brought that on?”

She shook her head. “Just needed you.”

“Mm, you can need me like that anytime.”

He laughed softly, turning her face to kiss him and she met his lips with equal fervor even as she closed her eyes. She could never tell him what had really brought her here. More importantly, she could never tell him that in the moment Ben had made her come… it had been _Kylo’s_ face she’d thought of. _Kylo_ as he watched her watching him fuck himself. _Kylo_ as he painted his skin with his cum. _Kylo_ who was slowly drawing her to a place she could never return from.

Ben continued to kiss her slowly, _sweetly,_ just as he always did.

Only… she wasn’t sure anymore if sweet was what she needed.


	3. Not Ben

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was supposed to be the last chapter but...

“Did you have fun today?”

Ben squeezed her knee from across the cab of the truck. She grinned back at him, nodding.

“I did! There are some amazing houses in this neighborhood,” she gushed.

“Mom thought you might enjoy looking at all the lights.”

“I loved it, Ben. Thank you for taking me. When are your parents getting back?”

“Not till tomorrow. Dad said they’re just going to get a hotel after his Christmas party let’s out. I imagine they’ll be too hammered to drive all the way back.”

She nodded thoughtfully. “Leia sure can put back the wine when she wants to.”

Ben snorted. “Understatement of the year.”

He gave her knee another light squeeze then, suddenly frowning. “Rey, you know I love you, right?”

She was slightly taken aback by his question, her brow furrowing. “Of course I do.”

“And you know I would do anything for you, right?”

“Ben, of _course._ What’s going on?”

He shook his head. “Nothing, I guess I’m just getting sappy with the holidays. I just need you to know how much you mean to me.”

“Ben… I do. I love you, too. So much.”

He gave her a smile, and she felt herself grow guilty. How could she ever want anyone else when she had someone as perfect as Ben? He was everything a girl could ever want. There was no lie in her words, she _did_ love Ben. With her whole heart. That would never change.

It was only her more carnal desires that had changed, and now that she was aware of the fact she couldn’t stop thinking about it. It was as if something inside her had always been there… and now it was awake.

Ben pulled up to the end of the drive, the truck stalling as he turned to her. “I’ve got a few errands to run actually. I’ll meet you back here in a little while?”

She frowned. “What errands?”

He gave her a coy grin. “I’m working on your Christmas present.”

She narrowed her eyes. “So sneaky.”

“You’ll love it. I promise.”

“I’m sure I will. Okay, then. I’ll see you in a little while.”

“I’ll be back before you know it.”

He leaned across the truck to kiss her then, and she hopped out of the truck to wave goodbye as he drove off. She glanced back at the large house, thankful at least that Kylo had left that morning for whatever reason Kylo usually disappeared.

She used her key to open the door, taking off her scarf and gloves in the entryway and leaving them on the hook before pulling off her boots. The large house was eerily quiet, having never been there all by herself and she wasn’t quite sure what to do with herself.

She made her way up the stairs, moving down the hall and only sparing a quick glance towards Kylo’s open door. She made sure not to linger, already assaulted with the image of him handling himself in every waking moment since she’d seen it.

She shuddered as she moved on, pressing down the hall towards Ben’s room. She decided she would just change into something more comfortable and then watch some TV until Ben got home. She pulled out her suitcase once inside Ben’s room, pulling out some yoga pants and a chunky sweater and began to pull off the clothes she was currently wearing.

She had just gotten down to her underwear when she heard a noise in Ben’s bathroom, like a cabinet door slamming. She gave the door a curious glance, grabbing at her sweater to attempt to pull it over her head quickly even as the door swung open.

She stood frozen as Kylo sauntered out in nothing but a towel, hair dripping little rivulets down onto his still damp skin. His eyes raked down her compromised state of dress, grinning wickedly.

She blushed under his gaze, returning to her senses and roughly jerking the sweater over her head. “What are you _doing_ in here?”

“My shower is on the fritz. Figured I’d borrow little brother’s.”

“Well get _out.”_

He cocked his head, still smirking at her. “Is that what you really want?”

She swallowed, biting her lip. “Of course it is.”

He took a heavy step towards her. “Are you sure?”

She backed away, legs hitting the bed and falling to her ass as he neared. She was unable to reply, her tongue glued to the roof of her mouth as she took in his nearly naked body.

“Ben’s not here, is he? It’s so quiet.”

“He— he’ll be here soon.”

“Are you sure you want to waste this? Are you _sure_ there’s nothing you want from me?”

She was trembling, guilt and desire warring inside her and her chest heaved under the strain. Her mouth fell open in a silent reply, unable to answer. Kylo dipped his head, fingers cupping her chin and tilting her face to his.

“I think you do. I think you want something from me very badly. Just say it, Rey. Say you want my cock and it’s yours.”

His lips brushed over hers in a barely there kiss, teasing her with almost nothing instead of applying any pressure. She blew out a shaky breath, eyes fluttering closed as her skin seemed to be on fire. He looked like Ben. After his shower in Ben’s bath he _smelled_ like Ben. But this was not Ben. This was Kylo. This was Ben’s _brother._

God _,_ did she want him.

“ _Say it,_ Rey _.”_

 _“_ I do _,”_ she whimpered. “I want it.”

“You want _what?”_

“Your cock, Kylo. I want your cock.”

He hummed. “Good girl.”

He leaned back, dropping his towel and standing nude before her, his cock already growing in size as she studied it.

His fingers brushed over her jaw, his eyes hard and dark as he looked down at her. “Then take it.”

He stood deathly still as she reached out tentatively, her fingers brushing along the velvet length of him as still he hardened against her touch. He was practically aching now, jutting upwards towards his navel and shiny beads gathering at the top. She let her hand wrap around him, her fingers unable to touch on either side and marveling in the way he reminded her of Ben.

Only… she noticed a tiny spot just under the head. Like a freckle… or a beauty mark. Something Ben didn’t have. It reminded her all at once just how _wrong_ this was. So why did it feel so _right?_

She leaned in, letting her tongue curl past her lips and dragging it over the spot, tasting him. He tasted fresh from his shower, something like clean and something all his own.

_Not Ben._

She let her lips wrap around the head, suckling at it even as Kylo hissed between his teeth. His fingers wound into her hair, tugging roughly even though she hadn’t asked him to.

_Not Ben._

Suddenly he let out a growl, gripping her on either side of her head by the hair and sliding into her mouth with force. He pushed over her tongue, deep into her throat, treating her like something made for his pleasure. _Using_ her.

_Not Ben._

Then he became relentless, fucking her mouth as if she were only a tool. Spit pooled at the corners of her mouth, suppressing the urge to gag even as she felt herself growing impossible wet against her underwear. She looked up at him through watery eyes, Kylo staring down at her with the look of a man possessed as he ravaged her mouth with his cock.

She moaned as the thick head slammed into the back of her throat, breathing deep through her nostrils as he tugged at her hair so tight she felt sharp pain. It only made her burn hotter.

“Look at you, Rey, you look like such a slut down there on your knees, choking on my cock.”

Again she moaned, her fingers reaching between her legs to fondle at her clit even as he growled.

“You don’t fucking touch yourself until I say, Rey. I’m not Ben.”

She let her hands fall to her sides, her body alive with sensation even though she’d done nothing but pleasure him. Kylo’s teeth were clenched together, his face contorted into a look of such intense pleasure it could almost be construed as pain. She let her mouth fall slack, allowing him to slam past her lips as hard as he wanted even as saliva spilled over her chin.

She knew he was close, his abdomen clenching in front of her and his hips stuttering as his fingers tightened their grip in her hair.

“What’s going on?”

Her heart might have stopped in that moment. She could only glance helplessly, seeing him standing motionless in the doorway. His body was rigid, his expression dark and unreadable.

_Ben._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I got to that stopping point and thought, _You know what? This is more fun._  
>  ;)


	4. Carnal Duet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So. This is gross. Really gross. I need to leave a disclaimer that everyone in CaP cannot stop talking to me when anon comes off. Remember me as I was. Wide eyed and innocent. I have no regrets. Let this be my last will and testament.

“ _What is going on here?”_

She tried to pull away, horrified to have Ben catch them this way, her mouth stuffed brutally with his twin’s cock. Kylo only fisted her hair tighter, holding her in place as he continued to savagely fuck her mouth.

“Doesn’t she look pretty, little brother?” Kylo taunted. “Does she suck your cock like this?”

Ben stood deathly still, taking in the scene before him. Rey saw his jaw clench, swallowing heavily. Kylo grinned, slamming into her mouth and she felt his thighs shaking, his face quickly contorted to ecstasy. She tasted him then, hot and salty and _so much_ running down her throat in torrents and she could only swallow every drop he gave as the man she loved watched it all.

Kylo was gasping for breath when he finally stilled, glancing over to Ben and cocking an eyebrow. “Well? Are you going to get in here or what?”

Rey’s eyes went wide as Kylo pulled from her mouth, the taste of him still coating her tongue. She watched as Ben’s dark expression morphed into a smirk then, taking a step towards them before falling to his knees. He leaned in, pressing a kiss to Rey’s mouth and sweeping his tongue inside. She tried to pull away, knowing he could taste Kylo’s cum and feeling like she might be sick. Ben only wound a hand around the back of her neck, holding her in place and kissing her thoroughly. When he finally broke away, his lips hovered over hers.

“Merry Christmas,” he murmured.

“W-What?” she sputtered, rearing back to give them both an incredulous expression.

Kylo smirked. “Did you know Rey… that before you, Ben and I shared _everything._ Ever since childhood. Toys, food, _women…_ until you came along. All because Ben didn’t think you’d be _into_ it.”

Rey felt her mouth fell open, glancing at Ben in disbelief. Ben only have her a slight nod, his lips turning up in a grin as Kylo continued.

“For a long time that pissed me off, which pissed _Ben_ off… made everything strained. Why should you be any different? Then I tried to convince Ben to just ask you. I knew you wanted me. You’ve always wanted me. You just didn’t _want_ to want me.”

Ben started in then, hand cupping her jaw. “Until the last time we were all together – I noticed the way you looked at him. Plus, you’ve always wanted rougher sex and been too afraid to tell me.”

“I never—”

“I can tell when you’re not entirely satisfied Rey. I just wanted you to ask me.”

“Oh.”

He sighed. “So I asked Kylo to come home for Christmas. I told him if he could get you to admit you wanted him, then we’d try this out.” He gripped her jaw then, forcing her to look at him. “But _only_ if you want this.”

She was unsure, afraid that to admit such a thing would cause a rift between them. “Ben… I—”

He cupped her underwear then, running a finger over her clothed slit to stroke the damp fabric. “Baby, I _know_ you want it. Just be honest.”

She bit her lip, eyes fluttering closed as he stroked her and nodding softly. “I do.”

He leaned to press another kiss to her mouth. “Good girl.”

He stood, pulling off his shirt before gripping the hem of her sweater, tugging it over her head as he did so. The air was cool against her naked breasts, a shiver passing over her heated skin. She was still, unsure of how to proceed and feeling nervous. Kylo approached Ben from behind, reaching around his waist to unzip his jeans and pull his hardening cock from them. Rey watched in shock as Kylo began to stroke his brother’s cock from behind, chin resting on Ben’s shoulder as he watched from above. He glanced to Rey then, giving her a heated look.

“Come show Ben what I’ve taught you.”

Ben groaned as Kylo twisted the head of Ben’s cock, sliding his fist to the base to squeeze as he held it in place.

“Go on, Rey,” he urged.

She looked up at Ben, sticking out her tongue in offering as Kylo guided Ben’s cock to her waiting mouth. She lapped at the underside, letting her tongue flatten over the head. Kylo released him when she took the head into her mouth, reaching around to grip her by the hair and pull her further onto Ben’s stiff length.

“Don’t be so gentle with her little brother. She can take it.”

Ben pumped into her mouth, not quite as aggressively as Kylo but much harder than he normally would. Kylo was already working at Ben’s jeans and boxer briefs, pulling them from Ben’s legs and helping him step out of them. When he stood again, she watched him run his hands down Ben’s thighs, pressing them together as he leaned into Ben’s ear.

“Do you remember this one?”

Kylo spit in his hand, stroking his cock and pumping it furiously to get himself hard again. She almost stopped breathing altogether when Kylo gripped Ben’s waist, nudging his cock through his closed thighs and groaning. Ben moaned low in his throat as the head of Kylo’s cock dragged along the underside of his balls, poking through to the other side as Kylo began a steady pace. Fucking himself between his brother’s thighs.

Kylo reached again for her hair, arms winding around as his chin rested on Ben’s shoulder once again. He began thrusting his hips forward to force Ben’s cock deeper into Rey’s mouth, clicking his tongue with disapproval.

“I told you not to be so gentle. She likes it rough, Ben.”

“I fucking heard you the first time, Kylo.”

“Then _fuck_ that mouth.”

He accentuated his point by thrusting harder against Ben, jolting Ben and causing his cock to ram into the back of Rey’s throat. Kylo set the tempo, ramming into Ben’s closed thighs which forced him to slam harder into Rey’s waiting mouth. She was practically dripping she was so incredibly turned on, her underwear soaked through and her clit throbbing with need to touch herself.

“You can touch yourself now, Rey,” Kylo cooed. “You’ve been such a good girl. Hasn’t she Ben?”

“Such a good girl, baby,” Ben huffed.

Rey wasted no time in letting her hand snake down her body to slip into her panties, grinding her fingers into her clit to relieve the throbbing pressure that had built there. She moaned around Ben’s cock, the vibration from her voice causing him to tense.

“Fuck, I’m too fucking sensitive,” Kylo grunted. “If you keep squeezing your thighs like that I’ll— _fuck.”_

Rey felt warmth coating her breasts, Kylo’s cum dripping down her skin and running between them as he quickly pulled away from Ben. The force of Kylo’s withdrawal jerked him backward, pulling Ben from her mouth.

Kylo huffed out a sigh. “Whoops. Neither of you finished. That won’t do, will it?”

Ben moved to grab her head once again, but Kylo stopped him. “I have a better idea. Get on that bed, Rey. Down on all fours.”

She looked to Ben, uncertain but he gave her an encouraging nod. “Do what he says, baby.”

Slowly she moved to the bed, crawling on top of it and rising to her hands and knees as instructed. Kylo urged Ben to stand in front of her, cupping Rey’s jaw to force it open as he pushed Ben to force his cock back to Rey’s tongue.

“Take care of Ben, Rey. I have other things to see to.”

Again Ben’s cock brushed over her tongue, pushing through her lips to slide into her slack mouth. Ben’s fingers were in her hair, far less gentle than he’d ever been as he pounded into her mouth. She felt Kylo’s fingers at her underwear, yanking them over her hips and exposing her pussy to him.

“Fuck Ben, she’s _soaked._ She’s practically _dripping_.”

He ran a finger through her slit, coating it in her juices before slipping it past her entrance to grind it inside her. She moaned loudly, the sound coming out strangled as Ben punished her mouth. Kylo fucked her with his finger, adding a second and curling them to seek that ridged patch that had her entire body tensing.

She whimpered, Ben pushing so far into her throat she gagged. Ben let out a deep grunt when he came, a Solo spilling into her mouth for the second time. Rey felt herself right on the edge, so close to climaxing she could practically feel it in her teeth.

Her eyes flew open when she felt Kylo’s tongue pressing against where his fingers continued to pump into her, dragging up the length of her perineum to swipe over the puckered hole that Ben had never touched. She tried to move away, still impaled on Ben’s cock as he emptied into her mouth. Kylo withdrew his fingers from her pussy, gripping her ass in both hands as he pressed his tongue against that forbidden place.

She felt dirtier than she’d ever been in her entire life, Ben’s cum dribbling over her chin as Kylo’s tongue worked her ass. Ben pulled out of her mouth, huffing as he tried to catch his breath before ducking to kiss her roughly. Kylo moved away from his sinful ministrations for only a moment, pushing a finger past the tight ring to the last knuckle as he urged his brother.

“Rey deserves to come too. Why don’t you handle that while I get her ready.”

Ben hummed, falling to the bed to crawl beneath her and she cried out when she felt his tongue tracing the seam of her cunt. She lost her strength when he began to suckle at her clit, her face falling to his abdomen even as her legs started to shake. Kylo held her firmly in his hands, the pair of them devouring her from both ends as rational thought escaped her.

Kylo stretched her, alternating with pumps of his fingers and swipes of his tongue as Ben pulled at her clit roughly with his lips. Her stomach clenched as she neared the edge, burying her face in Ben’s abdomen. A deep moan escaped her as she began to quake from her climax.

She came all over Ben’s tongue, his lips still wrapped firmly around her clit and causing her thighs to shake violently as wave after wave washed over her. Ben finished by licking a slow stripe over her cunt, gathering up any remnants of her orgasm before falling to the bed to catch his breath. Kylo left one last drag of his tongue over her now stretched hole, giving her ass a heavy squeeze before backing away.

“I guess you’re going to be stingy and keep her cunt for yourself?”

“At least the first time I think,” Ben rumbled, dragging a finger through her still sensitive folds.

Rey shuddered as Ben rolled from beneath her, moving off the bed to hoist her up to his chest. “Still with us, baby?”

She could only nod, half incoherent from the mind blowing sensations that still rocked through her body.

“Good,” Ben praised. “I want you to take us both. I want to stuff your pussy while Kylo takes your ass. Can you do that?”

She took a deep breath. She’d _never_ done anything... _back there_. Admittedly she’d always wanted to try but had been too embarrassed to ask. Just the thought of it had her stomach fluttering. She bit her lip, nodding eagerly as Ben grinned.

“You’re such a good girl,” he gushed, leaving a kiss at her mouth. “I love you so fucking much.”

“Get on your back, Ben,” Kylo urged.

“I know how this works, Kylo.”

“Always so testy…”

Ben moved to lie over the mattress, pulling Rey with him and crushing her to his chest as his mouth met hers. His tongue swept through her mouth, tangling with hers in heavy strokes that stole her breath. She felt his cock rubbing at her sensitive core, thrusting against her as he quickly worked himself back to erection. She felt Kylo’s hand between them, stroking at the underside of Ben’s shaft as he slid between her folds.

Ben groaned into her mouth, his cock growing longer and thicker as the head began to nudge insistently at her entrance. Kylo guided her hips to sheath Ben’s cock, pushing her down over his length as Ben filled her to the hilt. Ben’s hands were in her hair, fingers tangled in her curls and fisting them tight as he kissed her fiercely.

She felt Kylo straddling Ben’s legs, the sounds of his saliva worked around what she assumed were his fingers filling the space and making her squirm. Then he was giving one last push of his thick digits, twisting and turning to ensure she were ready for him.

When he seemed to be sure, he withdrew them, instead taking his cock in hand and nudging at the tight muscle with the thick head. She felt a tiny sliver of alarm pass through her, unsure if she could withstand them both but Kylo was already pushing inside, moving into her slowly as her body begrudgingly accepted him.

Every inch he fed her pushed her past her limit, so impossibly full she thought she might break and yet so aroused her vision blurred with the force of it all. When Kylo was firmly seated inside her, he leaned over her, pressing kisses across her shoulder as his hands gripped her waist.

“ _Fuck_ Rey _,_ your ass is a dream.”

“You should feel her cunt,” Ben murmured against her mouth, nibbling at her bottom lip.

“You can bet I will,” Kylo promised, hissing between his teeth. “I have to move, Ben.”

Ben looked to Rey, her eyes glazing and her mind clouded but seeing the concern on his face that was so in character for the man she fell in love with. “Are you okay, baby?”

She nodded as best she could, ducking again to kiss him as Kylo began to withdraw. Her muscles tightened around him as he pulled out, clinging to him tightly until only the head remained. He pushed back in just as slow, allowing her to get used to his intrusion. Ben began a similar pace in her slick core, the pair of them working in tandem to stuff her to a point that she'd never experienced.

She arched her back, pushing up on Ben’s chest as she fought the overwhelming sensation that threatened to consume her. Ben leaned to wrap his lips around her nipple, sucking at it roughly as his fingers moved to devote similar attention to its twin.

Their thrusts grew fiercer, moving inside her roughly in a staggered tempo that never left her unfilled. She felt them in almost every part of her, unable to focus on anything except what they were doing to her. Every nerve ending in her body felt as if it were on fire, lighting her up like a blazing inferno that would either destroy her or make her anew.

Already she felt an orgasm building, one so strong that it would surely tear her apart. She pushed backwards onto the carnal duet that worked behind her, meeting them thrust for thrust as a pressure grew inside her like a tightly coiled string, begging for release.

When Ben’s teeth grazed her nipple, tugging at it forcibly, she shouted her climax with a loudness she couldn’t stifle. Her entire body shook, Ben swearing under his breath.

“ _Fuck,_ Rey. You’re so tight. You’re so fucking tight right now. I can feel you everywhere. I can feel _Kylo.”_

“She’s too tight,” Kylo grit out. “I can’t— I’m going to—”

She felt warmth spilling deep inside her where it shouldn’t be, even as Ben picked up his pace to a ferocious speed as he chased after them. His mouth fell open, his head falling back to the headboard before slamming into her to hold as he came deep inside her. She felt them both twitching as they pumped her full of their spend, so full and filthy that she thought no shower would ever get her fully clean.

Ben’s lips were everywhere, passing over her collarbone and breasts before letting his tongue flatten over her nipple languidly. Kylo peppered her shoulder with kisses as he finished, taking several moments to slowly slide out of her. She felt cum dribbling out between her cheeks, sliding down her thigh as her body rejected the intrusion. Kylo fell to his side, his breath leaving him in sharp pants. Ben turned her to sandwich her between them, finally slipping out of her warmth and pulling her into his chest as Kylo settled behind her.

She felt warm and safe between them, defiled beyond recognition and having never been more sated in her entire life. Ben kissed her temple, moving to leave another just at the tip of her nose.

“Merry Christmas, Rey.”

“Mm,” she mumbled, feeling boneless and crushed with fatigue. “I love you.”

He let his forehead rest against hers, grinning. “I love you, too.”

It was well after she’d drifted off to sleep that Ben finally addressed his brother, his voice assured and matter-of-fact. “You know I’m going to marry this girl… right?”

Kylo chuckled as he let his hand drape over Rey’s hip. “That’s fine. You were always the marrying kind. Not me.” He nuzzled into her hair, sighing. “As long as you know I’ll be coming home _a lot_ more often now.”

Ben looked down at the best thing that had ever happened to him, grinning. “What’s mine is yours, brother.”

“Mm,” Kylo hummed. “Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fucking hell I’m gross and may I never have to write the term “puckered hole” ever again.  
>  _That’s all folks_!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Come say hi on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kylotrashforever)!  
> I made a [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/KTF_Reylo), come follow me!


End file.
